Japanese Patent Application JP2006-175943 A discloses, for example a technology for controlling a braking/driving force of a vehicle.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 2006-175943 A, when a driver sets a constant speed traveling, a vehicle travels at a constant speed by an engine outputting a target braking/driving torque for maintaining the constant speed traveling. During the constant speed traveling, if a driver demand torque corresponding to an operation amount of an accelerator pedal operated by the driver exceeds the target braking/driving torque, even during the constant speed traveling control, an acceleration/deceleration is controlled depending on the driver demand torque.
Relative to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application JP2006-175943 A, during controlling the acceleration/deceleration in response to the driver demand torque, even if the driver demand torque becomes less than the target braking/driving torque, until the operation amount of the accelerator pedal becomes zero, the acceleration/deceleration could be controlled depending on the driver demand torque.
However, when such control is conducted, if the acceleration control depending on the target braking/driving torque is conducted immediately after the operation amount of the accelerator pedal is zero, a discomfort may be caused.